Prisoner
by Jamie Mclaughlin
Summary: Jade is discovering that one person is going make Jade realize who she is and who she wants. I dont own Vitctorious, these characters are mearly based off the real ones.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

I'm in hell. No joke hell. My life used to be perfect: perfect life, perfect school, and perfect boyfriend. Life was close to peachy. Sure mom was still addicted but she was getting better and sure my dad hated me but hell! Beck made it all better. Until _she_showed up. This girl waltzes in to Hollywood arts kisses my boyfriend and thinks that she can just do that. Problem is she cant.

Any way. I was brooding at lunch one day sitting at the table watching her laughing at Andre. Beck came with his burger and slid into the seat next to me. He kissed my cheek and said "Hey babe! What's shaken bacon?" I glared at him and he laughed and started talking to _her_. "So Tori how do you like the school?"

"I love it! Its so much fun and every one is so nice! Well almost everyone." This last bit was directed at me. She looked hurt and I felt a pang in my gut. Scowling I turned to my burrito. I shouldn't feel guilt, in fact I shouldn't even care. But I did and I hated myself for that hurt look in her big brown cow eyes. I shook my head and turned to Beck. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

At first I felt a tingle start where our lips met. That same tingle traveled down my spine and made me get excited if you know what I mean. But then…. well we'll get to the then. I pulled back starring at him in surprise. He looked just as shocked as I was but he shook it off and went back to the conversation. I, however, stared down at my food not hungry any more.

I stood up and hiked my bag up my shoulder. I turned and threw the rest of my food away and the walked back inside. Beck, unfortunately, followed. "Babe what's wrong?" He grabbed my arm and turned me towards him. I looked up into those black holes of eyes and wished he was someone else.

"No! I wont think like that! I don't like them! I love Beck!"

_No__you__don__'__t__you__love__them__as__you__call__it.__You__know__you__do!_

"But I don't I don't!" I screamed and with that I collapsed.

**~Line****break~**

I opened my eyes to find my self lying in a cot like thing. The room I was in was too bright and somewhere some one was yelling about being high in the hallways. I groaned and grabbed my head.

"Easy Jade you took quite a fall." My eyes flew shut it couldn't be. Not here. It couldn't be who I thought.

"No. Please leave me be." I whimpered as I felt a cool hand on my head and I could have cried. This wasn't who I wanted here. This wasn't who I needed now.

"Jade, babe, listen. its ok. Your just a little stressed out right now. Its ok. Here." Beck said as he put his arms around me. I felt to weak to fight him. Suddenly I felt my stomach heave. I jumped out of his arms and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and heaved. Some one pulled my black and green hair away from my face. I vomited again and lay against the seat gasping. A cool hand touched my forehead and stroked my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Beck what's wrong with her?" I knew I should know that voice but my sick brain couldn't place it and the cool hands where muddling my thoughts.

"I don't know. She started screaming and then she collapsed and I was holding her and she just kinda lost it. She ran in here and puked."

"Yes a gathered that last bit thank you. Poor Jade." The speaker sighed and I could tell both they and Beck where looking at me. The cool hands where combing my hair now and I sighed. This felt so good.

_It__should.__You__love__them.__You__know__you__do!_

"No I don't." I murmured.

_Yes__you__do__Jade.__Yes__you__do._

"No stop please I don't like them." My voice was getting weaker and I could feel bile rising up in my throat. The hands in my hair stopped moving and I felt them leave. panic filled me I reached out and caught them.

"Jade? What's wrong? Talk to us. Come on Jade." I sifted weekly and spoke in a voice barley a whisper.

"It wont shut the fuck up! I keeps telling me I love them but I don't. I don't." And suddenly I was sobbing my voice rising hysterically. "I don't I don't!" I screamed. Someone grabbed me and held me close. My black makeup smeared across their shirt and I sobbed harder. I felt something pinch my arm and I swirled into black oblivion.

**~Line****Break~**

**Tori's POV**

I stood out side waiting for Beck. My new blouse which had blue flowers on it was covered in makeup. Black makeup no less. God I didn't understand what had gotten into Jade. She had been acting really weird. Screaming that she didn't love them. I wondered who them was. It would be interesting to find out. But I almost didn't want to. Jade had always hated me and it hurt a lot. I carried this big secret around every day: I was bi and I liked Jade. But I couldn't tell any one. They would laugh and they would tell her and she would make my life a living hell. And I'm sorry hell is a pretty crappy place to live.

A door opened and I looked over to see Beck come out. "Beck!" I called. "How is she? What's wrong?"

"She's resting and the nurse said she can drive in an hour and that she can go home like normal. The nurse thinks she's just stressed or scared and you know Jade. She laughed at being told she was scared." We both smiled for a minute. Then Beck turned and walked away. I sighed and leaned against my car door.

I turned to the little black Ford Focus. I climbed in the drivers seat and started the engine. I glanced back at the building and saw Jade walking outside. I sighed. She would never love me.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie: **Hey****guys!****Read****the****reviews****and****I****'****m****glad****you****all****liked****so****much!****I****certainly****am****having****fun****with****this!****XD****Any****way.****If****there****'****s****any****thing****you****'****d****like****me****to****add****or****take****away****in****the****next****chapters****let****me****know.****Review****button****looks****nice****doesn****'****t****it?;)**

Chapter 2.

I watched her black Focus pull out of the parking lot. I turned and walked to the beat up old pick up tuck in the back of the lot. It was black, my favorite color, and had dents here and there from the various nights my mom had "borrowed" it and taken it out. I climbed in and gunned the engine. I pulled out of the school and got on the high way.

That's when I started crying again. I felt the little mascara and eyeliner left on my eyes wash down my face. I tried to wipe my eyes but all I managed to do was swipe the makeup around on my face. At the next light on the slummy side of town I reached for a wet wipe, well actually their dry wipes but they did the trick.

I finished with my makeup and realized that the light was still red. I sighed. Once you get out of downtown Los Angeles you hit the slum area. Every city's got one and no matter how hard the inhabitants deny it, or the officials feed the public the "low income" bull shit, its still a slum. You don't come to my neighborhood if you don't have to. Even the police peg us as a low priority. They don't care and no one else does either.

When I was younger I used to run home after the bus dropped me off. I'd hide under the covers at night listening to the gunshots, the drunken slurring, and the high pitched shrieks of the addicts. I tried to tell my mom. But one night shed come home giggling like crazy and shrieking the way the addicts did. That was the last time I ever turned to her.

My truck crunched the gravel drive way as I pulled up to the house. Its yellow or it once was. It used to be nice I'm sure but its not anymore. I walked up to the faded blue door and opened it. I locked it behind me as usual. Mom never did but I had to. I dumped my school bag on the table and went into the kitchen. There weren't any dirty dishes which meant mom was high not drunk. Well the high I could deal with, and having been drunk I could deal with that. No, it was both that was hard.

I walked to the fridge pulled it open and took out a water bottle. I took an aspirin and mashed it between two spoons and put it in the water. I mixed it up and put a little wine in the top. I shook the bottle and took it upstairs. I knocked on my moms door. no answer as usual. I opened the door and crossed the room. It was really bright and I saw the huddled form of my mom on the floor.

Can I just say before I go further that I hate my life? Good cause I did. My mom was lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Her green eyes where dilated and she was mumbling to herself. I set the water bottle on the nightstand and crossed back over to her. I scooped her up (she ways under 100 pounds cause she doesn't eat) and carried her to the bed. I tucked her in and closed the curtains.

After leaving her room, I went downstairs and turned on the TV. I flipped channels a while before finding a channel that was announcing their Harry Potter marathon. I smiled, and went to the kitchen. I took out the leftovers from last night from the fridge and put them in the microwave. When they where done I went to the sagging couch and sat down. I watched the TV for all of three minutes (whoo) before my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said once I found it in my bag.

"Hi Jade." My heart fell at the sound of Beck's voice. I really don't know who I was expecting but I wished it wasn't him.

"Oh hey."

"What that's it babe? You aren't excited to hear from me?" His voice sounded hurt. Well that was fine with me.

"My mom's stoned again Beck. I just don't feel real well." He was silent and on the TV screen Harry was staring wide eyed at Hagrid.

"Jade. I think this goes farther than your mom. I really do. Is there something we should discuss?" I was silent debating whether or not I should tell him the truth.

"Um… Beck maybe there is but I don't want to discuss it." He was silent and then I heard his end of the line click.

"I'm sorry your call has been disconnected, please hang up and try again." The recorded female voice in formed me. I had put my phone down for five minutes when it rang again.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Jade. I just wanted to make sure that you made it home alright." I gasped. It couldn't be. It really couldn't be. No, no, no! I couldn't believe it. She wouldn't be calling would she?

"T-t-tori?" I stuttered.

"Yea. Jade I was just worried. I'm sorry I'll just hang up."

"No! Don't go! It's ok!" My voice sounded desperate even to me.

"Oh! Ok. How are you doing?" She sounded surprised. We talked for another two hours and when she decided to go to bed I pressed the phone close after she hung up and whispered,

"Goodnight Tori, sleep well."

**~Line****Break~**

I slept well until the dream started. I was lying on my bed at my house and suddenly Beck was there. He was crossing to the bed and as usual our clothed started to disappear. Id had this dream before, but tonight my dream self didn't reach out to him. I just lay there. And then Beck changed. He wasn't Beck any more, he was Tori. And we where holding hands and running through some flowers laughing. I woke up shaking and honestly a little disgusted. Running through flowers? I mean really? I sighed and saw that it was just after midnight. Sighing I rolled over and slept peacefully the rest of the night.

The next day I dressed, brushed my hair and put on my thick eyeliner and mascara. I went outside to my truck only to find it gone. "No! Mom, you fucking bitch!" I sighed and marched to what looked like a bush. I brushed aside the bushes and climbed into the beat up old Ford Escort and drove to school.

Beck was waiting for me. I felt my stomach clench and the little icy fingers of fear shoot through it. He glared at me as I got out of the car. "Well Jade. You and me need to talk." Shit! I thought. But I didn't say anything. I just marched into the building preparing for a pretty crappy day.

**~Line****Break~**

**Tori's POV**

I turned at the sound of Jades voice rising up yelling at someone or something. I sighed wishing I could run to her and lead her off telling her it was ok. But I couldn't, like last night when we'd talked for like two and a half hours. After we hung up I pressed the phone to my ear and whispered "I love you Jade."

Now though I sighed and turned back to my locker, but I couldn't focus. Suddenly, something crashed into me, knocking me down and landing on top of me. I pushed some hair out of my face and caught sight of green strands. No! My brain screamed. Jade can not be laying on top of me, but she was. She grunted slightly as she stood up. Then she turned to me and helped me up. I couldn't help but notice how soft her hand was.

"Beck! Don't you dare push me into someone again! I squashed Tori!" Jade said rather loudly. Beck looked pissed.

"Beck what's wrong?" I asked.

"Jades keeping something from me! I know she is! I don't think she loves me any more." My heart skipped a beat and then started up again ten times as fast. Jade not in love with Beck any more? Score! Now to get her to love me that would be the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter****3**

**Tori's****POV**  
>I walked into class later that same day. She was sitting across the room from him and I almost yelled with delight. There was an empty seat next to Jade and I debated for a few minutes on whether or not to sit there. But the slump of her shoulders, her stiff upper lip drew me over to the empty chair.<br>I slid in next to her and she shifted her body so she wasn't really leaning away from me but we weren't sitting in each others lap. I had to fight the urge to hug her and promise that later I'd make her forget him. But I couldn't. So instead I said "Hi. How are you doing?" She turned and looked at me.  
>"Oh Tori! It's just awful. He's mad at me. But I don't care really I just didn't want to end it this way." And with that she grabbed her bag and ran outside the class room, hand clapped over her mouth.<br>Beck leaned forward from across the room and shot me a quizzical look. I shrugged. He motioned for me to take out my phone as the teacher started his lecture on the Inca civilizations. The first text popped up almost instantly.  
>[What happened?] it read. I quickly typed my reply.<p>

[I asked her if she was ok and then she said that u wher mad and that she didn't care but she didn't want to end it this way.] There was no reply for several minutes.  
>[Oh. Should we go find her?] I was stunned. Us leave class an find Jade? No! We shouldn't but then again... this was my perfect chance to get closer to her.<br>[Ill go. U stay and take notes for me. ;)] He nodded at me and I shot my hand in the air.  
>"Yes Kori?"<br>"Um it's Tori and um sir I don't feel very good, can I go to the nurse?"

"Yes go a head Rory." The teacher turned back to the board. He never remembered my name. I stood up quickly and ran out the door playing my part well.  
>Once free of the room I turned and looked around. I was stumped I had no idea where she'd be. And suddenly a thought stuck me. I ran down the hall and found the door, it was slightly ajar and was unlocked. I slipped inside quietly and closed the door behind me.<br>Looking around I spotted her. She was wedged in the corner sobbing and huddled into the fetal position on her side. Her back towards me. I walked over quietly and sat down next to her. I reached out and gently rubbed circles in her back.  
>At my touch she instantly froze. But as I continued to rub she relaxed. I could see her green eyes open and starring at the wall. I turned away from her and began to hum. At first I wasn't aware of what I was humming. But the I realized it was Naked and Famous' new song Young Blood.<br>I gasped at this realization and stopped humming. For a minute it was silent. And then her shaky voice said "Please don't stop humming. Please." I was startled but I listened. I took a deep breathe and began again.  
>A few minutes passed in a silence that was only broken by my humming and her breathing. I paused for breath and noticed her bag lying next to her. An iPod was sticking out of the top. I was tempted to reach for it but I didn't instead I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. Id gotten little sleep last night and soon I was out cold.<p>

**~Line****Break~**

**Jade's****POV**  
>I was about to tell her to keep humming, to keep driving back the silence but her hand dropped to the ground. I turned from my position on the floor and saw her leaning against the wall asleep. I flipped onto my back. Grabbing my iPod, I put the headphones in my ears and scrolled through the albums until I found it. The album was called Passive me Aggressive you. I taped on it and then selected the one song that was there. It was the song that she had been humming. I sighed as I listened to it. I put my knees up and dropped my hands to my stomach and closed my eyes. I didn't sleep, I just focused on the music.<br>Then out of no where something fell on my legs. My eyes flew open and I gasped looking around. I looked at my knees to find Tori slumped against them. She looked really pretty when she slept and without thinking about it really I reached out and started stroking her hair. It was soft and I thought it was wait! No no! I screamed at myself! I was not allowed to think that! I didn't like her.

_Yes__you__do.__You__know__you__do.__In__fact__you__love__her._

"No I don't! Shut up you stupid voice! Stop talking to me!" the voice shut up. I sighed and starred at her.  
>I was not gay nor was I even bi. So why did she look rather sexy? Why did the fact that she was laying on my legs made me want to hold her on top of me and feel her weight? Why did I want to lay beside her and hold her in my arms and kiss her head and neck and feel her loving me? There where so many why's! And I knew I wasn't gay. I didn't like girls. Or did I?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I bit my lip to hold my conscience back as I drove off. The school faded into the traffic and I didn't look back. I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles where white. I had one thought: escape. My neighborhood rose up quickly and I squealed the tires turning onto the gravel drive way. The house was empty cause mom was still gone with my truck.  
>I ran to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of cheap wine. Unscrewing the top I took a long drink from the bottle. Then I ran to the pantry and threw open the doors. Sitting on the shelf was my moms heroin. I grabbed a needle and stabbed it into my arm.<br>Soon the room spun, I heard a crash but I was busy examining my fingers which had turned various shades of purple. I laughed and fell backward banging my head against the table before settling into a heap on the floor.  
>I'm not sure how long I lay there but a while later I heard the door open. A woman's voice drifted to me and a deep mans voice answered. The woman laughed and then I heard them go upstairs. My high brain didn't know nor did it care who they where. But soon the door opened again and I heard someone gasp.<br>"No! Beck tell me this isn't Jade's house. Oh God please don't let it be."  
>"Tori. You didn't know her laugh is like this? Why do you think she dresses like she does?"<br>"I don't know." Their footsteps got closer and suddenly I didn't want to be seen. I struggled to move but the world was tie die and I couldn't make sense of anything. I looked around. The couch was bright red and orange but I crawled to it. I collapsed onto it and pulled a blanket over me.  
>"Tori! She's over here!" I heard running footsteps and another gasp.<p>

"Jade! What have you done to yourself?" but I held up a purple finger and said "Shhhhhhh. She's talking to me." I could here a faint voice that was mumbling something to me.

"Beck! What do we do?" I smiled and laughed a high pitched shrieking sound. "Oh Jade! Please Beck we have to do something!" That voice. The girl was crying. Why was she crying? She shouldn't be crying.  
>"Be happy." I mumbled.<p>

"I am!"

"No you ain't. You is sad. You is crying!" She didn't answer. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt something poke my side and I drifted off to nothingness.

I opened my eyes to a splitting head ache and the blaring or blaring to me sound of the TV. The show was Myth Busters. "I hate this show" I murmured. The person in front of me jumped and turned around.

"Jade! Your up! How are you feeling?" Tori asked. Beck who sat next to her turned around.

"I have a headache and I hate this show." Both of them cracked grins as they stood up. Tori changed the channel to some talk show and then went to the kitchen. Beck sat down next to me and started rubbing my shoulders.

"Tori! If your getting her Advil she needs something to eat, if its Motrin still get her something to eat." I chuckled and shifted uncomfortably. His hands felt scratchy, and he was hurting my back.

"Stop. Please Beck just stop. Your hurting me." He pulled back his hand and looked hurt but I didn't care anything to have his hands off me. Tori handed me a sandwich, a glass of water and two small pills.

I sat up and ate the sandwich. I downed the pills and water and then leaned back against the back of the sofa. "Ow" I muttered. I sighed and looked over at Beck. He was watching me like I might explode. "What? What you starring at me for?" I demanded.

"I'm not staring at you!"

"Yes you are! You were lookin at me all funny." Tori chuckled and Beck looked confused.

"I wasn't looking at you." I rolled my eyes and looked away. I watched Tori as she smiled at the TV. And I wanted to reach out and pull her close and hold her head against mine and kiss her pretty lips.

"Damn it! Why are you so good looking?" Then I realized I'd spoken aloud. Both of them looked at me.

"Um Jade? Which one of us?" But I pretended my shoes where the most interesting things in the world. Hours passed and Beck finally had to leave. Tori agreed to stay with me through the night and make sure I was alright. As soon as beck was gone however Tori turned off the TV and sat next to me. She took my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"You don't love Beck anymore do you?" I nodded, agreeing with her. "And I'm guessing its because you love someone else. Right?" I nodded again. "Well, who is he?" I flushed and looked down.

Not he! I don't like a he! I like a she! I wanted to scream but I didn't. She'd laugh. And then I'd lose her forever. I sighed and stood up and broke her grasp. I began to pace. "Tori! I don't understand it! I don't understand the feelings I have and I don't get what I'm feeling." I was marching around the room in exasperation. I turned and looked at Tori to find her smiling.

"You're not in love with a guy are you?" I gasped.

"I'm not! I'm not! I promise I'm not!" I cried. And suddenly I was sobbing. She held out her arms and I turned and climbed into them. I sobbed into her chest and she held me close. I turned and looked up at her. She lowered her head and placed her lips on mine. I kissed her back and relaxed into her embrace. Her tongue poked at my lips and I opened them a little letting her in. And for that one moment I believed everything was alright. But then that moment ended.

Hey guys. I hope you like so far. I'm having fun with this so I hope you all like it as much as I do! Ooh! I just love Christmas music. You all are lucky I'm listening to it cause I decided to add the kiss. ;D But just wait till next chapter. Oh and enjoy this chapter a day thing cause soon it'll been Monday and the I have school so I cant camp out in front of the laptop! Darn. Any way. Let me know if you don't like something or if you'd like to see something in up coming chapters. And please please review! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie: **Hey****guys!****Here****it****is****finally****Chapter****5!****I****hope****you****all****have****enjoyed****the****past****few****chapters****but****you****guys****are****lazy!****I****mean****come****on****guys****reviewing****is****not****that****hard!****If****I****can****do****it****you****can****do****it!****So****maybe****I****need****to****bribe****you****hmm.****Yes****I****think****I****will.****Chapter****6****wont****come****out****until****I****get****10****reviews****if****I****get****15****or****20****I****'****ll****release****6****and****7****at****the****same****time****ok?****So****review!**

**Chapter 5! **

I pushed her away from me and stood up. I grabbed my bag and my keys, bolting out the door I jumped into my truck and gunned the engine. I drove off quickly the gravel spitting and crunching, protesting as if to say that I was weak to run but I didn't want a repeat of middle school not at all. I turned onto the interstate and merged with traffic. I glanced behind me and groaned at all the cars around me. It'd take me hours to leave LA and I needed out now.

I was upset and I was fighting my past. My cursed, stupid, fucking past. I sighed and plugged my iPod into the car. The opening strains of Young Blood flowed out of the speakers and I felt instantly calmed. Before long I was belting out the lyrics and dancing in my truck forgetting my past.

Hours past and I really, really had to pee. I pulled into a gas station somewhere near San Hose. I filled the truck with gas and went into the station. I used the restroom and went over to the stand of maps and things. I bought one and spread it out over one of the counters. I had about another 8 hours of driving before I reached the small town in Washington where my aunts lived. I didn't know why I was going there but I knew that I'd find what I needed there.

6 hours later my head was nodding asleep at the wheel. I shook my head and wondered if drinking another coke would help but I decided it wouldn't. Suddenly I heard a scream of tires and a scream of a woman, before I swirled into darkness.

~**Line****Break~**

"She'll pull through but that concussion really scared us. And her broken legs will be fine eventually."

"Oh good. I was worried sick. Thank God you contacted me."

"No problem ma'am. I'll leave you two with her." I groggily opened my eyes and found my self starring at bright lights. I turned my head to the left and saw a woman with long dark hair pulled back into a braid. She was talking in American sign language very fast to a woman with short brown hair cut in a pixie.

"Aunt Melly?" I asked. The woman with the dark hair turned to me and gasped.

"Oh thank god! Your awake." She turned and said something to my other aunt. They are lesbians and they are very happy together. And suddenly it dawned on me why I'd come: they'd help me figure out what I felt for Tori. "Jade! Megan and I have been really worried. You almost died!" I chuckled. Melly laughed and suddenly we where all laughing.

They released me from the hospital three days later. Melly, Megan and I all drove home. Well home to Melly's house. They showed me to a room that I could call my own for the time being. "Jade? I have a feeling there is a reason you came here. Can you tell me what that is?" I swallowed hard. Then I nodded.

"I think I might like a girl….. again." My voice shock and I hated myself for it. Melly smiled and sat next to me.

"Are you afraid that she will end up like the last one?" I nodded. "I don't think this girl will kill herself like the last one did. I don't think that will happen to you again. Have you kissed her yet?" I nodded. "And did you like it?" I hesitated because I don't want to lie but I also am afraid to tell the truth. Because I liked the kiss but I don't want to lose someone I love again because I know this much: I love Tori but I cant let myself fall again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

**Tori's POV **

Beck shifted around nervously next to me and I didn't blame him. Jade had been gone a week. Beck didn't know that we had kissed and he didn't suspect anything between us. Beck was awesome but he rarely saw what was in plain sight. He still believed, bless him, that Jade still loved him. Jade had called today and said she was coming home and that she had something to tell both of us. I could guess that she was going to tell me that the kiss meant nothing. She was probably going to tell Beck that she loved him.

We both jumped at the sound of her truck crunching gravel as it drove up the drive way. She stopped the car and opened the door. The first thing we saw of her was her crutches that crunched and then Jade lowered herself to the ground and my heart ached as I watched her. For one, her hair was dyed pale pink and purple. I wanted to run my hands through it but I knew that that would be pushing what ever connection we had. Second, her left eye had a patch over it, granted her eye patch had a skull and crossbones. Her right leg was in a splint and her left leg was in a cast that reached her hip. Jades arms where covered in bruises and her right wrist had a line of stitches going all the way around it.

"Tori! Beck! Where are my hugs?" She called. We both walked toward her. Beck hugged her first and then I stepped forward. I wrapped my arms around her and she let go of her crutches to wrap both of hers around me. "I missed you Tori. I'm so sorry I left. I'll make it up to you." She whispered in my ear, then she called "Beck! Ill talk to you first." to Beck and they both walked inside. I stood outside and shivered even though the hot California sun beat down. I sighed wishing shed talked to me first. I just wanted her to tell me it meant nothing that I meant nothing to her and get it over with so that I could go home and cry.

"Tori. Its your turn." I watched as Beck wiped a tear from his cheek and get into his car and leave. I walked into the house and closed the door.

"Tori. Come sit with me." I jumped and looked at the couch where Jade was sitting. She was in a sexy black tank top and shorts which was all she could wear with the cast. I sat and watched as she took a shaky breath.

"Jade are you ok?" I asked. She smiled at me and I was stunned with how beautiful she was.

"I'm fine. I'm just nervous. Listen Tori, I'm really sorry that I left."

"Its ok. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry." I murmured. I really wasn't sorry. I'd loved kissing her but I knew she didn't love me.

"It actually isn't. Tori. I think I'm in love I just don't know how to do this. Tori, what if I loved you? I know its crazy but what would you do?" I was stunned and then I said

"I'd kiss you and show you how to love me." Jade blushed.

"Tori I think I love you but I've never loved a girl before and so I don't know how." My heart nearly stopped and I could barley breathe. "Tori? I know its crazy and I completely understand if you don't love me. I just had to tell you cause I broke up with Beck." I stared at her.

"You broke up with Beck? For me?" I asked. She swallowed and then nodded. I started grinning like an idiot. Jade looked at me like I was crazy. "My God Jade! Do you know how long I've hoped for this. My God what am I doing?" I scooted over to her and pulled her close.

"Tori are you gonna kiss me now?" She asked. I smiled and placed my mouth over hers. At first it was a slow kiss, and then she pushed her tongue into my mouth. I grinned against her mouth and then I leaned back. She followed suit and ended up on top of me. she moved her mouth from my lips to my jaw line. I sighed and put my hand in her hair. She traced her tongue and lips from my chin to my ear and kissed down my neck sucking gently. Then I felt her hand at my waist. I gasped as her hand inched up and went inside my bra. I gasped again as she squeezed gently.

~**Line****Break~**

**Jades POV **

I buried my face in her hair later that night as we lay in my bed. She sighed and snuggled into me. "Tori?" She turned and looked at me. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She smiled and kissed me again. I chuckled and snuggled down to enjoy her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

I felt something brush my ear. I reached to brush it away but felt nothing there. Then I felt something on my cheek and something in my hair. I opened my eyes quickly and looked right into the face of Tori. I gasped. She smiled and kissed my lips, hard.

"Morning sunshine." She whispered. I beamed and pushed my hands through her hair. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. Tori? Did you really say yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend?" She nodded. I smiled and sat up. "Here come sit in front of me." She scooted over. I grabbed her hair brush from the bed side table and began to brush her long chocolate hair. She sighed and tilted her head up so that I could brush over the top of her head. Her long hair ruffled where ever the hair brush or my hand touched it. I'd never noticed before how incredibly gorgeous her hair was, hell, how gorgeous her whole body was.

"Jade, you have no idea how great this feels." I knew she wasn't just talking about my hands in her hair. I finished with the brush and braided her hair. I tied it off with an elastic when I was done. Then I pushed it over her shoulder and leaned my face in her shoulder. She sighed and I pressed my lips to her neck. She smelled of oranges and cinnamon and some earthy smell I couldn't identify. I sighed. She pushed her fingers through my hair again.

"Tori, God! You make me feel so different. So right. So complete." I murmured into her neck. I couldn't place what I felt about Tori and I couldn't explain to her what I felt. Her neck twitched as she grinned.

"I know its different when its me that your in love with." She pulled away from me to turn and face me. "But while I'm the same gender as you its no different than if it was Beck. Ok?" I nodded. She sighed and looked out the window along my bed. I reached out and touched her.

"Tori? I know I'm no good at this and I know I keep messing up but I know one thing." I reached for her chin and drew her face toward mine and pressed her forehead against mine and closed my eyes. "I think I love you Tori Vega." I whispered. I was surprised when I felt her lips brush mine.

"I love you too Jade." She kissed me again. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her close, she put her hands around my neck and fiddled with my hair.

~**Line****Break~**

**Tori's POV**

I glanced down at our twined fingers for the thousandth time. I had to admit I was nervous. I shouldn't be because I loved Jade and going to school with her as my girlfriend shouldn't have been scary. But it was. I had asked Jade that morning as we got ready for school if she wanted to pretend like we weren't together. In response she had kissed me and then twined our fingers. So now we where getting ready to face the day as a couple. "So Tori. If you want to I think we should go on a date tonight. Dinner? Maybe a movie and then we can go back to my place?" Jade glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes before putting the blinker on the black truck to head into the school parking lot. She turned off the engine once we found a parking space. We sat in silence for a minute and then we both turned at the sound of my name being screamed across the court yard.

"TORI!" My sister screamed. My friend Andre punched her and said something that we couldn't hear. Jade sighed and turned to me.

"Can I have a kiss before we have to face the wrath if Trina?" I grinned, but it was cut short by Jade smashing her mouth against mine. She wrapped her hands around my neck as her tongue flicked my teeth. All to soon though it ended. We both slid out of the passenger side door so as to keep our fingers locked. We both hoisted our bags onto our shoulders and moved closer so that our hands where not the first thing our friends saw.

Trina ambushed me first. "Where have you been? I had half a mind to call Mama and Daddy!" She grasped my shoulders and shook me hard.

"Hey! Trina! Don't you dare hurt Tori! You hear?" Trina gasped as Jade yelled at her.

"Jade. Its all right." I squeezed her hand behind my back. She calmed beneath my fingertips. "Trina I'm fine. See? Its ok I was at Jades house. Its all right." Trina looked horrified and stepped away.

"You mean…You mean your lesbo? I'm gonna call Mama!" And Trina turned and ran off into the crowd. Her shouted words turning the crowd I couldn't see through the tears towards me and Jade, who threw her arms around me.

J/M: So I hope you all like this so far. I think this might have a cliff hanger ending. Sorry to leave this at a cliff to but XD! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

J/M: Hey all! This story has come so far and I cant believe how well its doing! Thx! XD Any way. I'm not sure where this is going to end so we shall see. waahahahaha! Wow I have had way to much sugar or it could be that this guy I like might leave his girlfriend for me! But I doubt it. He's awesome and he goes to my church so we'll see!

Chapter 8.

So life sucked ass. Unconditionally sucked ass. I finally get a girlfriend what I've always wanted and my fucking ass hole of a sister goes and calls my mom. Great. I glared at the locked door to my bedroom and picked up the bouncy ball I was throwing at the wall opposite my bed. I could here my moms voice rising in hysterics, my dads voice rumbling in reply, and Trina, god dammed Trina, yelling things about me to my mother. I'd come home from one of the worst and best days of my life only to be sent to my room and have the door locked. So yea life sucked. I sighed and leaned my head back.

"MOM! TORI'S SICK! She likes girls mommy! She shouldn't like girls! she's a freak!" Trina's voice wailed. I sighed again. She was such a mother fucker. That was when a sharp tap on my window brought my head up. I looked over at it to see Jade perched on the roof outside holding a paper bag and grinning madly. I ran to the window and opened it.

"What the hell are you doing here? They are gonna kill you!" But I was grinning to widely to be mad. I dragged her into my room and kissed her lips quickly, then I turned away.

"Woe! that hardly counts as a kiss!" I looked at Jade as she said this and I laughed. I ran into her open arms and proceeded to have a full on make out session with her. Then she pulled back. "Wanna see what I brought you?" I grinned and nodded. She reached into the bag and pulled out a comb, spray bottle, and hair dye. Blue, red, pink, purple, black, and green hair dye. "It's only if you want to. If you don't than that's fine." She looked nervous.

"I want to! Lets do this." She grinned at my words. We walked into the bathroom off of my room. She turned to me.

"K. So what colors and where do you want 'em?" I walked over to her hair and touched the purple streaks in her hair. "Oh. I'm gonna re-dye mine." I touched her hair again. She glanced down at my hands and then looked back at me. "Mine's gonna be green." She murmured as she pulled the green hair dye out of the bag.

"I want mine blue with a streak of green so I can always remember you no matter what my parents do." She stared at me with wide eyes. She smashed her body into mine and kissed me.

Her tongue traced my lower lip and I granted her access. Her tongue probed and poked around mine, the roof of my mouth, and my teeth. She pushed her hand up my shirt and traced my stomach. I tensed in pleasure under her hands. Her other hand snaked to my jeans and began to push slowly into them. I gasped as her hand dove deeper. Her soft delicate fingers pushed aside my underwear and tickled as she reached my crotch. And then one finger was inside me. I moaned as her tongue increased its passion. She stuck another finger up inside of me. I arched my hips into her and suddenly we where on the bathroom floor. She was clawing at my shirt and I shoved her aside removing mine and hers and tossing the clothing to the floor. The door slammed as she kicked it shut. I heard the lock click. Her hand was still up my ass and I moaned. She one handedly took off my bra and I removed hers. Dammit she was so sexy. I groaned. That seemed to be all I could do is groan. She leaned down on top of me and attached her lips to my throat. She sucked gently and licked my neck. I pushed her mini skirt down and she chuckled. "We where supposed to dye hair Tori." She reminded me. I didn't respond because she was rubbing my stomach. After that my mind blurred. She took off my pants and attached her mouth to my crotch and licked me. I moaned loudly and screamed as she licked harder. That was when my parents and Trina broke down the locked door and found both of us naked and on the floor, with me half way through an orgasm.

J/M: Sorry if this chapter if offensive to anybody I didn't start out planning to write that but it just kinda came out so please don't be mad. Let me know what you think. :/


	9. Chapter 9

J/M: So thx for all the reviews and support I've gotten from all of you! XD I'm kinda sad because I think this is almost finished. :'( Oh well. I love you all and I'm so glad you all like!

Chapter 9

I clutched my head to stop the screaming. Her screaming. I banged my head against the steering wheel of the truck and sobbed for the 10th time that day and the thousandth time that week. You never notice just how much you need someone until they are harshly wrenched from you. I could still see the way they picked her up. The way her dad pushed me away and grabbed her from me. I could see they way my arms had scrambled for her body. I'd grabbed her leg and clutched her. She was hitting her dad as hard as she could. That's when he yanked her from my grasp. We both started screaming then. They hauled her down the stairs and away from me. She was screaming, screaming for me to save her. To protect her from her father. And I had failed.

"I'm so sorry Tori! I tried so hard! I did everything I could!" I cried in anguish. I got out of the car and trudged toward my drama class. I didn't bother to wipe up my makeup or to reapply it. Every one knew. Knew what that bitch had done to me. To her very own sister.

"Mental institute. Forks, Washington. Her parents freaked out. They found them both naked and….." Andre shut up real fast when I walked in. Beck looked at me with sad eyes but I didn't look back. Andre whispered something to Cat who nodded. Beck sat down next to me.

"We are all going to Forks after school. We are gonna find her and bring her back. She mailed this to me. Its for you. We'll leave an hour after school if you wanna come." Beck pressed a piece of paper into my hand and walked away.

My Dearest Jade, (the letter began)

I am so sorry if I got you into any trouble at school or with your mom. I'm sorry fate stepped in just as we were getting so happy. I don't go a day with out missing you or thinking of you. Beck tells me that you all are coming to get me and I hope that you will come too. I dyed my hair a few days back and put a green streak in it just like yours. When ever I get lonely or in pain because of the treatment the give me I twine that stand around my fingers and long for you.

I will not talk of my experience here as it will just upset you, and dearest, I know that my parents have probably done that to you enough. I would very much approve if you would kill my sister for me. I will have a kiss waiting when we see each other again. They wont break me. I wont let them.

I love you,

Tori.

The letter ended. I sobbed. Class had started and every one turned to watch me keel forward clutching my sides to keep from breaking. I sobbed, the tears drenching my face and my legs as I placed my head on them. I didn't care about the rest of the world nor did I care about the selfish greedy people in it. I cared about one person in this entire world and she was in pain because of me. My mind knew what to do.

I stood and walked out of the room. The choir room door was open and I shoved it open more and walked in. "Trina Vega is needed in the hallway." Every one stared at me in shock but I just smiled and waited.

"Well Trina you'd better go." The teacher announced.

"Thank you very much sir. She wont be but a minute." Trina stood and walked out after me. I turned and faced her. I didn't think in that moment I mearly acted. I pulled back my arm and punched Trina right in the nose. She gasped and staggered backward.

"What the hell Jade? What have I ever done to you?" I laughed at her words.

"Oh Tirna you've done a lot. You got my girlfriend sent to someplace that is hurting her. It'd your fault she's there." Trina looked at me with shock.

"Well I should hope they hurt her. That's how they cure her. They cut her wrists and make her bleed and then they shock her. It'll cure her Jade don't you worry." I froze. They could not be doing that to my Tori my precious sweet little Tori. I punched her again and stormed out to my truck and started toward Washington. I was gonna save my ray of sunshine if it killed me.

J/M: Oh my god guys! I'm so happy one of my friends read this and he didn't hate it! XD I'm so happy right now I could sing (but I won't cause then my dad whose sitting next to me wouldn't be able to hear any more!) This chapter is more of a place holder. So I hope you all keep reading and reviewing. XD Thanks all!


	10. Chapter 10

J/M: I am so happy with this so far. I regret to inform you all that this story is drawing to a close. I'm afraid that maybe there is only one or two more chapters with out including this one. that makes me very sad but that's that. So I appreciate all your support and all the awesomesauce reviews I've gotten! Thx so much!

Chapter 10 (is it really? Omg! It is! Gasp!)

It took two freaking days for all of us to reach Forks. TWO DAYS! My brain shrieked. Two more days for them to cut her wrists and mar them like mine. Two more days for them to shock her. Two days for me to worry that she'd changed her mind. Two days to pray that she still loved me after all of this that was my fault.

We pulled up to the chamber of commerce. A teenage girl screamed in front of us. I was out of the car in a flash ready to grab Tori. But it wasn't Tori and the bitch was yelling about being in Forks and something about a sparkling vampire. I scowled.

"Jade you'd better wait here. We'll go ask about the mental hospital and come back and leave ok?" Beck asked. I nodded. They all filed in and I leaned against the truck. Suddenly I was sobbing again. What if it was too late? What if she didn't love me? These questions were all my brain could think and some sad little voice answered. The same voice that had assured me I loved Tori in the first place.

_It is too late. She doesn't love you anymore. Who could love a girl who cuts herself because she's broken hearted? No one that's who. _

This voice was a bitch I decided. But still I sobbed. I felt arms around me and soft voices promising it was gonna be ok. All I could do was shake my head. Everything was far from ok.

**~Line Break~**

Every muscle in my body seemed to understand that my lover was close. If that's even what she still was. I was so tense that my legs shook with the tension. We pulled up in front of the institute and filed out of the three cars we'd brought. I stared up at the dismal grey building against the grey clouds. I shuddered thinking of sunshine trapped in a jar. My sunshine was trapped in this jar. That's when the screaming started.

"Tori!" I cried desperately. We ran up the steps and flew through the doors. A woman sat calmly at a desk tapping away at a computer. A big cheery poster across the wall shouted: Shady Brooks mental institution for the gay and lesbian. We make troubled minds and hearts whole again. I scowled at it.

"May I help you lovely young people?" The screaming had died down and was now a quiet whimpering.

"Yes. We are here to see Tori Vega. May we?" Beck's quiet voice asked. The lay watched him for a moment.

"Well Tori is in therapy right now but she'll finish in about 5 minutes and then you all can see her. Ok?" She smiled sweetly. I really hated her. Beck nodded and We all trooped over to the chairs in the corner to sit and wait. Andre and Cat where whispering quietly. They'd been together for 6 months now. Robbie and Trina where also whispering. She and him where dating why I had no idea but they where. Beck sat awkwardly looking at me. The minutes trickled by slowly. Finally the clock on the wall above us chimed noon.

Click, click, click.

I raised my head at the sound of the heels. "Now, now honey. Some nice people want to see you. Don't worry they are your friends." A sweet voice crooned. The a tall women with long strawberry blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes stepped out from around the corner. "Are you all here to see Tori?" We nodded. "Well you'll have to go one at a time. She doesn't like people much so we will have to take this slowly. Who first?" Every one looked at me. I stood up and walked around the corner after the woman. She held open a door for me and I stepped in.

I gasped at what I saw. Tori was skinny and looked sick. Her brown eyes looked dead as they looked at me and her skin was a sickly yellow color. Her hair was matted and looked awful. But the worst part was the pain that parted her lips. The pain that had her breathing rapidly and made her face drawn. I heard the door click and I knew the woman was gone but I didn't look.

"Tori. Honey do you remember me?" I asked crouching in front of her. She studied me.

"Take me home. Please. Please just take me home." She said and suddenly she slid off her chair and into my arms. I held her as she cried. "They made me forget. I cant remember who I love. But you smell familiar. And you look familiar. Who are you?" She asked.

"Tori baby I'm Jade and I'm in love with you and you love me and I'm gonna take you home." Tori studied me for a minute. "Jade? I know a Jade?" She was lost in thought for a minute and then she looked at me. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! Somebody help! She's gonna hurt me again!" I stared at her and saw the panic. She now associated me with all the pain she felt.

Fuck.


End file.
